Today is our lucky day
by darveycanon206
Summary: Set right after 9x07. The trip with Samantha was all about family. But who's been his family all along?


Just a short one shot set right after 9x07.

_The trip with Samantha was all about family. But who's been his family all along?_

A big thank you to Sarah (catsballethts on twitter), the best beta reader ever and to Marie (darveycaptain on twitter) for the never-ending support.

Enjoy the story and let me know your thoughts!

(As always, I don't own Suits or any of its characters)

_**Today is our lucky day**_

It's been already an hour since she left him alone in the living room to call his mom.

Everything about the night had been overwhelming for the both of them and she really wanted to give him the space he needed to talk to Lily, but she was starting to get worried.

It was when she headed out of the bedroom to see how he was doing that her eyes caught one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen in entire life. He was standing in front of the painting, slowly

caressing the canvas with watery eyes and the sweetest smile that's ever been on his face.

She felt her heart melt, knowing that she was responsible for that happiness, at least for part of it.

"Hey" he said catching a glimpse of her red hair near the bedroom door.

"Hey, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to check up on you" she smiled at him.

"You didn't interrupt Donna, you made it all possible…" he whispered. He was oddly quiet and

thoughtful.

"Is everything okay, Harvey?" she asked him, now a bit worried.

"How could it not be? _You're perfect Donna_ and I…" he started, "I told you before I was the one that was supposed to bring you a gift and to be honest, I've been planning of giving you something for quite some time."

She was baffled but she decided against interrupting him.

"This trip with Samantha… You were right, I think I really was the best man for the job. I can't say it was easy, you know the lady, she can be very stubborn, but in the end, we had a great time. Even though we hit some bumps on the road…" he stared at her the whole time he spoke

"Yeah, you told me that on the phone. The most important thing is that you guys made it" she

replied.

"Let me finish" he smiled, "We hit some bumps on our trip just like I did in my life. God, I had so

many holes in me for so long that when I think about them, it still hurts. But you… you've always

been the glue that brought all the pieces back together."

"This trip was all about family and I couldn't help but think about mine, about my mum… I even talked about her to Samantha, you know?"

"You did?" She was stunned if only he could see how far he'd come from those years when he

couldn't even mention Lily without showing rage and hurt.

"I did. I told her my story to help her, to give her the strength to face her fears, and while I was

doing that, you came up."

"I don't understand, what did you tell her about me?" she asked.

"Well, she told me she's always been unlucky when it comes to men… she had an affair with

Kaldor."

"She did what?!" she didn't see that coming at all and she was shocked

"Yeah, that was my reaction" he laughed "But that's not the point. When she told me that, I

pointed out to her that her childhood might have had something to do with it, just like mine made me blind for so long" he continued.

"What do you mean?" she said, confused.

"I told her that _for years I had known I wanted to be with you, Donna. I just couldn't access it_… It's you Donna, it's always been you…" he said while taking a small red box out of his pocket.

Her heart stopped.

"Harvey…" she whispered with watery eyes.

"You know, I bought this ring right after our conversation about Faye's family, I was just waiting

for the right moment… and when I was waiting for Samantha to come back from her father's house, I knew I had to do it tonight. I've been able to tell her about my family because you made it possible for me to have one. You were the one who convinced me to make things right with my mother, you are my someone special" he smiled.

"I…" she couldn't find the words.

"Still my turn to speak" he teased her.

"That night, you told me that you didn't want me to ruin Faye's family because _that's not the man I wanted to be_. And it just hit me all at once… Being by your side for fifteen years changed me,

Donna. You shaped me into the man that I am today, you shaped me into a better version of myself."

Now she was crying.

"I know I hurt you in the past, if only I could go back and change it all, if only I could have

opened my eyes before… I don't know what I could possibly do to make it up to you for everything you've done for me, but I know that I want you in my life, every step of the way" he got on one knee and she gasped.

"You gave me back my family when I thought everyone was leaving me, but the truth is you've

always been my real family. You've had my heart since the day you told me it was my _lucky day_…"

He was gasping for air, "They don't tell you it's this hard in the movies" he joked.

"You're an idiot" she teased him, trying to find the words through the tears.

"Donna Paulsen, you're the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of it reminding you that…

Will you marry me?"

That's when he opened the box. There it was, a cushion cut diamond ring with little diamonds all

over the band. Classy but shiny, just like her.

"Yes Harvey, thirteen times yes," she said while kissing him like the world didn't exist anymore.

He grabbed her so tight they almost became one and spun her around the room.

Once her feet hit the floor again, he grinned at her while placing the ring on her finger.

"Thirteen times? Really? _Cause it feels like twelve and a half to me_."

He was such a tease, but he was her tease.

"This is so beautiful, Harvey," she said while bringing the ring close to her eyes.

"Apparently, I have been better than Mike in picking it out" he joked making her laugh.

Man, she really was perfect when she laughed.

He took both her hands in his "But you know, there's still nothing as beautiful as you… I love you, Donna."

She couldn't help herself.

"Love me how?" she teased him while arching her brow.

And in that moment, he kissed her so passionately she was blown away.

She didn't need any further explanation, she knew exactly how he loved her and now he was going to love her that way for the rest of their lives.


End file.
